1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant, for example, a cellular phone, etc. with two housings (a main body and a cover body) formed with a practicable slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional prior art cellular phone, there is what is called a foldable cellular phone in which a display section is formed in the cover body and a key input section formed in the main body. Both the cover body and the main body are attached so as to be foldable and overlapped with a hinge part. In addition, there is also a cellular phone which enables the cover body to slide on the main body. Guide grooves are formed in the lengthwise direction of the main body. Also, engagement tabs which freely engage during movement along the guide grooves are formed in the cover body. The cover body overlapped upon the main body and the guide grooves are made to engage with the engagement tabs. In such a cellular phone, the main body can be placed on a user's palm and the cover body slid against the main body by pressing the cover body with a person's thumb. In this manner, the operation section which is covered by the cover body can be exposed (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-110675 titled “MOBILE PHONE”).
However, in the conventional prior art cellular phone having the above-mentioned sliding mechanism, because the slide stops midway through the closed position which overlaps the cover body upon the main body as well as the opened position in which the cover is made to slide completely away from the main body, there is the anxiety of not being able to switch functions. Thus, manipulation by the user to perform a sliding movement completely is complicated.